Obliviate
by expectopatronum267
Summary: A short and sweet Dramione oneshot during their fifth year


_**Just a little sweet Dramione oneshot, please review! Thanks and I don't own Harry Potter. **_

Obliviate

Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking down the corridor to charms during their fifth year, when out of nowhere sprung Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Look who it is, boys." Malfoy drawls, and Crabbe and Goyle crack their knuckles,

"If you're trying to frighten us it's not going to work, Malfoy." Hermione snaps,

"We weren't talking to you, you filthy little mudblood!" he spits at her and she grits her teeth. No matter how amazingly handsome she finds him, she hated him with such a loathing she just wanted to punch him again.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron threatens, bringing out his wand,

"What are you going to do, Weasley? You're so pathetic I don't think you can even use that properly." Draco replies, glancing at his wand. Ron's ears and face turn red, as Crabbe and Goyle guffaw,

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry says as he and Hermione grab Ron, restraining him from attacking him.

"Watch yourself Potter, or I'll dock even more points from you all, not that there are anymore points to dock."

"That's merely because you are abusing your position and are a cowering, loathsome little Cockroach!" Hermione says bitterly, and something flickers in his eyes before he becomes even angrier than before.

"Take that back, mudblood!"

"Wash your mouth out, or I will." Harry says, aiming his wand at Draco, before he can cast a spell though, Draco brings out his with a snap, and soon a duel begins and spells fly everywhere.

"Harry! Ron! Stop!" Hermione screams, as she casts a protective charm as a blast of red light flies towards her.

"NO!" a booming voice shouts and the spells stop flying slightly as Professor McGonagall hurries down the hall, "What do you think you are doing?! I have not seen such disgraceful behaviour in all my time here! All of you up to the headmaster's office, immediately!" she shouts,

"Is there anything I can assist with, Minerva?" a simpering girly voice asks and Hermione turns to find Dolores Umbridge standing, her eyes fixed on Harry.

"No. All of you, now, go!" McGonagall orders and they head up to Dumbledore's office together, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering.

"I don't know what you're sniggering at, you're in trouble too!" Hermione snaps at the three Slytherin's and they round on her and Harry and Ron jump forward,

"Stop, or we'll be in even more trouble, come on!" Hermione pleads, dragging them along.

After being docked points and being put in detention for a few weeks, Hermione was outraged and upset. She hadn't taken part in the duel at all, only using magic to defend herself from the flying curses bashing about the walls, so when they were finally excused from Dumbledore's office, she hurried away down the corridor alone.

"Granger! Granger!" a voice calls after her and she continues on her way, wondering why on earth Draco Malfoy wants to speak with her.

"What?" she says rounding on him after a while, tears of frustration in her eyes,

"I-ˮ he says looking trumped, his face turning red,

"Well if that's all, then I'll be on my way!" Hermione says, her voice cracking and before she can run away, his hand encloses her wrist, gentle but firm. She turns around, her face shocked.

"Aren't you afraid you'll become tainted?" she sneers at him,

"Wait, please!" he begs and the tone of his voice catches her and she looks at him bewildered, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I really, really am. I- I didn't meant to get you into trouble." He finishes and she looks at him, her mouth agape. But his apology wasn't what startled her.

"You used my name."

"Pardon?"

"You've never said my name before now." She says, before realising the pain and anguish in his eyes, "Draco…"

"I'm sorry for everything, Hermione, I really am. My- my father is friends with most of the Slytherin's parents and if they heard that I was being nice to you then…" he says tailing off, "But I hate myself for doing it… calling you names, making fun of you, all of it. But I havent got a choice." He whimpers and she grabs his arms firmly,

"Draco, what are you talking about? Why don't you have a choice? Tell me what's going on!" she orders frightened and he winces, looking deep into her eyes,

"I can't!"

"Is it your father? What's he been doing to you? Show me, Draco!" she pleads and he takes her hand in his and pulls her into an empty classroom.

Slowly, he removes his black suit jacket and then takes off his black shirt and Hermione gasps, horrified. There are scars jagged on his front and back, criss-crossing in all different directions. Some are thinner than others but they are all shocking to behold.

"Draco… you have to tell someone." She breathes, running a thin finger down the largest one on his chest,

"If I do, he will kill me." He chokes, breaking down into sobs, "Please forgive me, Hermione. He says he is disappointed with me, I just didn't want him to hurt me further by telling him…"

"By telling him what?" Hermione whispers and he looks at her from behind his hands, his eyes red,

"That I- I- I love you Hermione." He breathes and she gasps, her mouth falling open in horror. After all these years, all the taunts and insults, this? Hermione sat frozen, not knowing how to respond, before her heart spoke before her head,

"I love you too, Draco!" she says and they lean forward together, their lips meeting, their arms wrapping around each other in a frenzy, the rest of the world forgotten completely.

After a few minutes Draco pushes her away, tears streaming down his face openly, Hermione realises that she has never seen him cry before.

"No, we can't…" he mutters desperately, pulling back on his shirt and jacket,

"We can, Draco, we can! I won't let him hurt you, I can go to Dumbledore, he can protect you!"

"No, don't you see! No one can help us! I shouldn't have done this." He whispers and she lets out a gasp, hurt,

"What do you mean?" she croaks,

"I've put you in even more danger now, Hermione. And I can't. I'm sorry…" he says taking out his wand and aiming it at her,

"No, NO! Draco, please! Please!" she pleads, tears falling from her large brown eyes, the eyes Draco fell in love with when he first saw them.

"I love you Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"NO! No!" she screams before Draco cries,

"Obliviate!" Hermione's eyes slide out of focus, and when they emerge, they are full of hatred and loathing, causing Draco to be stabbed to the core.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Don't make me turn you into a ferret again." She says snidely to him,

"Like you would break the rules, Granger." He replies just as icily back, but his heart is screaming at him in protest, Hermione turns and hurries from the room, her bushy hair whipping around behind her.


End file.
